College isn't Easy
by FlamingTigerNinja
Summary: College!Au. Who knew that college would be this difficult? Why did no one tell Ruby Rose this? First chapter is much shorter than others.
1. Chapter 1

College isn't Easy

Ruby Rose. Not a fantastic student. But she was fairly smart, especially for her age. So what if this is her first year in college? Didn't matter to her. At the time, she was happy and content with her life. Her sister would be there to help guide her through it. Until her sister, the blonde named Yang Xiao Long ran off, doing who knows what at a nightclub. Leaving Ruby in their apartment alone. "Leave a note, a message, something saying you'll be gone for the night. How did she survive on just Hot Pockets for so long?" Ruby said, while looking through her sister's poor excuse for a pantry. A growl came from ruby's stomach. " It'll have to do." She grabbed a box and started the microwave. "I'm talking to her about the food she eats later." She says, while eating cookies in between words.

There was a knock on the door as the microwave beeped. "Who could that-" She was cut off as a girl in a white skirt and knee high boots walked in. "Yang! Where are you? We were supposed to go out today!" Said the girl in white. Ruby peered over the couch, pointing a Nerf gun at the girl. "Identify yourself!" Ruby shouted. "I'm Weiss. Weiss Schnee, and who are you, and why are you here?" Weiss said rather insultingly and disapprovingly of the red hooded child, as she would put it. "I'm Ruby! Conquerer of worlds! And I live here, I'm Yang's sister, and I live here with her." There was a brief moment of silence before Weiss spoke up. "Ah, so you're Ruby, Yang told me about you. Do you know where she is?" Ruby was confused. "Did Yang know this girl?" She thought. "Um, I think she's at a nightclub." Weiss lowered her head in disapproval. "Of course she is." She walks off in a passive aggressive fit. "She was odd. She's the polar opposite of Yang." Ruby pulled the Hot Pocket out of the microwave and started eating. "Not bad. But I know I'm gonna be sick of them soon." She finished eating and made her way to the store to add variety to the house shared with her sister.

"Ramen, mac & cheese, other microwaved food stuffs. Perfect for college life!" As she walked back to check out, she noticed a black haired girl with a bow on her head, Reading an unlabeled book. She looked about Yang's age. "It's rude to stare, you know." said the girl with the bow. Ruby tensed up and started looking for a way out. "I, uh, was looking for this!" She held up a random magazine. The girl with the bow stayed silent and went back to her book. After _that_ awkward encounter, Ruby headed straight home and plopped down onto the couch. "Man I hate shopping. Nine fifteen, still a ways till midnight." She pulled out her DS and started up Super Smash Bros. searching for a match online. Who would dare fight Ruby Rose with her Rosalina? A challenger, nicknamed "Gambol" using Sheik entered the match. It was over in thirty seconds. Gambol beat her. Gambol _beat_ Ruby! She sat with her jaw open. "Rematch!" She started the game up, waiting for Gambol to accept. "Gambol has accepted your invite." Ruby became elated. She was more than ready to reclaim her title. But the trend of gambol winning stayed for all 134 games. Ruby was about to start another match, but Yang stumbled through the door and ran to the bathroom, before she threw up her stomach contents. "Oh gross." Ruby closed her DS and went to help her watched her Ds for a minute, waiting for another rematch invite from Crescent. "Well, it was fun while it lasted." She closed her DS and put on her kimono, lied down, and began to sleep. For tomorrow, is a new day.


	2. Chapter 2

College isn't Easy

Blake woke from her sleep, still rather tired. "Coffee…" She yawned. She quickly got dressed and walked to the nearest coffee shop. Almost immediately, she recognized a familiar girl in a red hood. "I think I'll at least get a coffee first." Ruby absentmindedly drank her ice coffee. "Oh, it's that girl. Should I ask her to sit with me? Eh, what's the harm?" Ruby thought. She walked to Blake. "Oh, hello. Have we met before?" Asked Blake. "Yes, at the grocery store., remember?" Said Ruby. "Oh yeah. I remember you." Said Blake. "I should've paid more attention to her. She's kinda- No! Stop it now Blake." She thought. "Do you want to sit with me?" Ruby asked. "Well, I would, but I don't even know your name." Blake said with a laugh. This made Ruby blush slightly. "I-It's Ruby, Ruby Rose." She tripped over her words a bit. "Nice to meet you Ruby. My name is Blake, by the way." They both sit down at the table and stayed in silence for a few minutes. "Do you go to school?" Ruby asked, trying to start up a conversation. "Yeah, I go to Beacon University, do you?" "Oh yeah! I go there too! I live with my sister. Why haven't I seen you on campus?" Ruby asked with genuine curiosity. "I try to stay under the radar. I don't like to be in the spotlight." Blake put away her book. She could tell that she would have to be fully involved in the conversation. "So I mainly just go to class and go between here and my dorm. What about you?" Asked Blake, holding her head up with her hand. "I don't have much presence on campus either. What do you study? I major photography, myself." Ruby took a sip of her coffee. "I've always been interested in animals, so I decided to study to become a Veterinarian." Ruby looked up with excitement. "I like animals too. I have a dog named Zwei! He's really cute! But I can't see myself working in a hospital in any way." "Oh… dogs…" Blake frowned. "What? Don't like dogs? What's wrong with them?" Ruby asked with more confusion than ever. "What was so bad about a dog?" "Everything. The slobber, the annoying barking, it's just so… ugh." Ruby almost couldn't believe it. She was now determined to make Blake like dogs, or at least tolerate them. But that would take place later. They talked for an hour or so, before Ruby realized the time. "Oh no! It's seven! I'm late for class!" She started to panic. "I have a scooter, this way." Blake led Ruby to her motor scooter. "Get on." Blake strapped her helmet on as Ruby sat on the back of the scooter. "Hold on tight. Don't fall off now, ok?" Said Blake.

Ruby nervously held to Blake's waist. Ruby's grip weakened and held to Blake's hips as she drove back to the campus. "Where do you need to be?" Blake yelled over traffic. "The B-wing!" Ruby pulled herself closer to her driver. "I can smell her. Why the heck am I thinking that?" Ruby scorned herself. They were back at the college campus in minutes. "Thanks for the ride Blake!" Ruby ran off and disappeared. "What was that feeling? She was so close to me. Get it together Blake. Get to class, and stop talking to yourself." Blake drove to her class for another day of lectures. After a few hours, Ruby collapsed on the couch. "If art is subjective, why are there rules?" "Because the _man_ says so!" Yang chimed in. She put started heating a bowl of soup. "Whatcha do today Rubes?" Yang rolled into the couch next to her sister. "I got coffee, talked to a friend-" "You made a friend?!" Yang gasped. "You're finally coming out of your shell!" Yang patted Ruby on her back. "Ok, "friend" is the wrong way to put it. More like, aquatintice." Ruby sighed as she sat up. "But I bet you wish it was more!" Yang nudged her sister. Ruby shoved Yang playfully. "Shut up. Your soup has been done, by the way." Yang jumped up from the couch and ran to the kitchen. "No no no no no! Aw man!" She looked at her boiling soup. "Now it's going to take _forever_ to cool." She sat back down. "If only Weiss could cook for me right now." Ruby looked at Yang and raised an eyebrow. "Who?" Yang looked up. "Oh yeah, Weiss is my girlfriend." Ruby's eyes widened. "That's a bit of a bombshell to just drop Yang, don't you think?" Yang shrugged. "I feel like we're close enough to talk to each other about these things." Just the words Ruby hoped for. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something like-" "You like somebody?! Oh I'm so happy for you Rubes!" Yang pulled her sister into her death grip hug. "Lungs… can't… help…" Ruby coughed out. Yang let go of Ruby and let her breathe for a minute before bombarding her with questions. "What's his name? Or is it her? How old are they? Do they have job? Do they go to school? Is it our school? Would I know them?" Yang finally concluded after what felt like hours. "...You done Yang?" She nodded. "Good. Blake, her, 23, I don't think so, yes, and probably not. Any more questions? Don't answer that." Yang jumped up. "But I still have so many questions! And if you won't answer them, then I want to talk to Blake myself." Ruby hung her head down in defeat. She knew well that Yang had made up her mind. All she could do know is hope for the best.

As Yang was out to get what she called "cuisine" Ruby phoned Blake , half hoping she wouldn't pick up. "Hello Ruby. How are you?" Ruby's look turned to one of misery. "I'm fine Blake. I was uh, I wanted to ask if you're free tomorrow?" "Yeah, of course. What time should I come over?" "Seven at the latest. My sister might eat everything otherwise, haha." "Alright, I'll be there. See you." She hung up. "Great…" Ruby sighed. "Now I have this to deal with." Yang skipped through the door holding bags full of food. "Really Yang? Cheap fish is cuisine?" Ruby questioned her sister. "To an average college student, it is." Yang put away the food. "So did Blake say yes to your date?~" She teased as Ruby sighed. "Yes, she's coming." Yang threw her arm around Ruby. "Don't worry little Rubes! Your big sis Yang will be there the entire time." "And that's exactly what I fear." Ruby sighed and hung her head.


End file.
